


Miracle Day

by queenfanfiction



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Drabble Meme, M/M, because apparently RTD made that a thing, gratuitous handwaving in Death's general direction, prompt!fic, unapologetic happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't felt like a miracle, not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/gifts).



> Written for [my drabble meme](http://queenfanfiction.dreamwidth.org/18392.html) (original post [here](http://queenfanfiction.dreamwidth.org/18392.html?thread=52184#cmt52184)).
> 
> _[iceshade](http://iceshade.dreamwidth.org) says: HI~ May I have Jack/Ianto plz?_

Jack is sure he's dreaming when he brushes past someone on the street—in broad daylight in Washington, D.C., no less—and that someone turns and stares and says, in a shocked version of the voice Jack hasn't stopped dreaming of in months, " _Jack?_ "

Jack stares back, but he doesn't dare say the name out loud, not even when that someone is suddenly in his arms, and he's fisting that someone's clothes and breathing in his hair and, God, everything's so warm and real and _alive._

It hadn't felt like a miracle, not yet, not until Jack found Ianto again.


End file.
